I'm Back
by daebaektaeluv
Summary: Akankah ia datang dan menepati janjinya untuk menemui Suho di hari ulang tahunnya? - ! KRISHO ! / LEADERLINE COUPLE Slight HunHan!Xiuchen!Baeksoo YAOI! [ONESHOOT]


I'M BACK

Cast

Kim Joonmyeon

Kris Wu (Wu Yifan)

and EXO member lainnya.

Rating : T+ *sedikit nyerempet*

Genre : YAOI!Romance,Comedy(?),and Family

Author : daebaketaeluv

 **DISCLAMEIR! JIKA ADA KESAMAAN CERITA DALAM CERITA INI INI MURNI PEMIKIRAN AUTHOR DAN KRISHO PUNYA SAYA*digebuk para KrisHo shipper***

 **WARNING! THIS IS BXB KALAU GAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA ATAU BASH DAN TYPO!**

 **!THIS STORY IS MINE!**

* * *

22 Mei 2015, dimana tanggal itu adalah tanggal spesial bagi seseorang dan itu adalah seorang Kim Joonmyeon atau yang sering dipanggil Suho. Tanggal itu adalah tanggal lahirnya dari seorang Leader dari sebuah boygroup EXO yang tengah di puncak keemasannya.

'CLING'

Sebuah pintu apartement terbuka dan Suho pun segera memasuki apartement tersebut dimana itu adalah dorm EXO. Ia baru pulang dari syuting filmnya berjudul 'Glory Day' dan terlihat di dorm terlihat sepi.

"mungkin mereka belum kembali.."pikir Suho

Suho pun menaruh sepatunya dan mencari sakelar lampu untuk menghidupkan lampu dan ternyata..

"SAENGILCHUKKAEYO URI HYUNG KIM JOON MYEON"teriak para member EXO yang memberikan kejutan kepada Suho.

"astaga,kalian mengkagetkanku.."kaget Suho.

"tetapi gomawo untuk kejutannya.."lanjut Suho sambil tersenyum 'sedikit' bahagia melihat para membernya memberikan kejutan walaupun hanya ada Baekhyun,D.O,Chen,dan Xiumin sedangkan Kai berada di LA,Chanyeol dan Sehun di jepang, dan Lay berada di China.

"ne hyung,ppali tiup lilinnya nanti lilinya mati.."teriak Baekhyun HeRi- Heboh Sendiri-.

Suho pun meniup lilinnya tapi sebelum itu ia membuat sebuah permintaan atau sebuah _make a wish._

' _aku harap EXO selalu bersama dan_ _ **Ia**_ _datang menemuiku kembali..'batin Suho._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah acara peniupan lilin, mereka langsung pergi menuju meja makan yang sedikit penuh oleh makanan tentu saja itu buatan D.O yang di bantu oleh Xiumin bukan dari Suho,ia saja tidak tahu.

Suho pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang selagi menaruh barang yang ia bawa ke sofa. Suho tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah cincin yang bertengger manis di jari manisnya yang satu tahun berada disana dan ia mengelus cincin itu.

' _apakah kau mengingat hari ini,_ _ **Kris**_ _...'lirih Suho._

-0522-

Seorang namja yang sedikit terburu-buru untuk keluar dari bandara dan segera menemui sang istri yang tengah berulang tahun dan ia hampir melupakan hari ulang tahun sang istri jika alarm handphonenya tidak mengingatkannya. Dan ia adalah Wu Yifan yang dulu kita kenal, **Kris.**

Mungkin kalian akan berfikir siapa Istri Kris?pasti kalian sudah menebaknya... dan itu adalah Kim Joonmyeon atau mungkin Wu Joonmyeon yang sudah resmi menjadi istri sah seorang Kris Wu setahun yang lalu,kaget bukan? Saya juga kaget.

Kris pun segera mencari taksi dan langsung masuk dan menuju rumah – dorm- yang pernah ia tinggal bersama teman seperjuangannya dulu.

"semoga kau ada disana,Joonmyeonie.."gumam Kris.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Kris tidak bisa berfikir jernih karena ia datang ke korea tidak membawakan apa-apa hanya membawa beberapa baju dan uang. Kris mulai berfikir keras apa yang ia akan berikan kepada Suho-nya itu.

"Ahjussi,bisa kita pergi ke sebuah toko sebelum kita sampai nanti?"tanya Kris menggunakan bahasa korea yang sedikit gagap karena ia sudah meninggalkan korea selama setahun.

"Ne."jawab supir taksi singkat jelas dan padat.

Taksi itu pun pergi menuju sebuah toko yang diperintahkan oleh Kris dan kris hanya bisa berfikir dan berdoa tentang hal ini.

-0522-

"Hyung kami pergi dulu,hyung baik-baik saja kan didorm?"tanya D.O yang hendak pergi bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"ne,aku tak apa..pergilah aku juga perlu istirahat disini."ucap Suho.

"ah ne hyung,,cha D.O kajjaa..."ucap girang Baekhyun dan langsung menyeret D.O keluar dorm. 'tumben sekali,D.O dan Baekhyun akrab..'heran Suho.

"Suho-ya"ucap seseorang menepuk pundak Suho.

"ah Hyung,ada apa?"kaget Suho setelah membalikkan badannya.

"maaf membuatmu kaget Suho,aku dan Chen ingin pergi. Tak apa kan kami meninggalkanmu di dorm?"tanya Xiumin.

"ne tak apa hyung,kalau aku ikut mungkin aku akan menjadi obat nyamuk disana hahahaha"cengir Suho.

"huwaaa hyung gomawo sudah mengerti diriku.."ucap Chen girang karena dapat ngedate with lovely hyungnya,Xiumin.

"ne ne arraseo,pergilah..."ujar Suho dan XiuChen itu langsung pergi ke suatu tempat.

Alhasil tinggal Suho yang masih berada di dorm, ia pun pergi menuju kamarnya dan mengambil smarthponenya dan memencet sebuah nomor.

"yeobeoseyo..."

"..."

"ne,aku memesan tiga pizza yang rasa...blabla"ucap panjang lebar Suho.

"..."

"ne.."ucap Suho dan menutup telfonnya.

"Hufffttt.."hela nafas panjang Suho dan ia pun menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur empuknya.

Suho pun mengelus sebuah bantal berwarna putih yang sering dipakai oleh Kris,sang suami. Ia tersenyum miris melihat bantal ini dan tempat ini ia dan Kris sering bermanjaan dan bermesraan hingga saksi dimana mereka melakukan hal itu.

"Kris,aku merindukanmu..."lirih Suho dan Suho pun jatuh tertidur.

-0522-

Kris pun segera turun dari taksi dan tak lupa membayarnya. Sampailah ia di tempat yang pernah ia tinggal disini selama 2 tahun, dengan menarik nafas dan membuangnya kasar ia pun segera masuk ke dalam apartment tersebut.

' _semoga kau berada di dorm,Joonmyeon..'batin Kris_

Kris segara memasukki lift memencet nomor 12 dan tertutuplah pintu lift menuju lantai 12.

.

.

.

.

'TING TONG'

Sebuah bel apartement berbunyi,Suho pun terlonjak kaget siapa yang memencet bel dimalam seperti ini. Ia melirik jam yang berada di nakas yang menunjukkan jam 9.30. Suho pun bangkit dan sedikit membenarkan pakaiannya yang terlihat berantakan karena ia tertidur tadi.

'TING TONG'

"ne,chakkaman.."teriak Suho dari dalam dorm.

Setelah menurutnya rapi Suho pun membuka pintu dorm perlahan-lahan dan tampaklah seorang pengantar pizza yang membawa tiga pizza porsi besar. Sejak kapan aku memesan pizza pikir Suho terlihat bingung.

"Kau memesan pizza,Nyonya Wu.."ucap pengantar pizza itu.

' _Suara ini?Suara..Kris!'batin Suho._ Tidak mungkin ini Kris,Kris berada di china sekarang pikir Suho.

Pengantar pizza itu melepaskan topinya dan terlihat sesosok namja ynag Suho rindukan akhir-akhir ini. Itu adalah Kris.

"K-Kris..Ka-Kaukah itu.."ucap Suho tak percaya dan sedikit takjub.

"Ne Myeon, Ini aku "ucap Kris dan Kris pun langsung memeluk Suho dengan posesif dan ia mendorong masuk ke dorm dan segera menutup pintu tersebut takut ada yang melihatnya atau melihat Suho atau melihat keduanya.

"Kris..."lirih Suho dan tumpahlah air mata Suho entah karena bahagia atau sedih. Kris pun memeluk Suho dengan erat,ia sangat merindukan Suho-nya sudah setahun mereka tidak bertemu hanya sebuah masalah yang Kris buat dan itu memisahkan mereka berdua.

Kris yang merasa bajunya basah pun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dengan Suho. Suho masih menundukkan kepalanya karena ia menangis karena ia pernah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi di depan Kris waktu itu.

"Suho,mianhae..jeongmal mianhae Suho.."ucap Kris lirih. Kris pun mengangkat dagu Suho keatas agar Suho mau menatapnya. Ia tak suka melihat Suho menunduk karena menangis ia lebih suka Suho menundukkan kepalanya karena malu atau merona olehnya.

Kris pun menghapuskan air mata yang ada di wajah cantik Suho dengan ibu jarinya dan Suho memegang tangan Kris agar tetap berada di pipinya karena tangan Kris terasa hangat bila berada di pipinya.

Dengan perlahan Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Suho yang ia rindukan. Bibir kris tertempel sempurna di bibir Suho perlahan-lahan Kris pun mulai menciumnya sedikt melumat bibir itu namun Suho menikmatinya. Kedua bibir itu hanya saling memagut mesra tidak ada nafsu yang hanya ada kerinduan dan kasih sayang.

Kris terus menciumnya secara tidak langsung ia melumat bibir itu dengan nafsu dengan senang hati Suho menerimanya dan terjadilah sedikit ciuman nafsu yang mereka rindukan.

"eemmppth..Krissshh"ucap Suho di sela ciuman mereka.

Seakan mendapat lampu hijau,Kris pun gencar melumat bibir itu dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Suho. Suho pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris dan kembali mulai membalas pagutan mereka yang sedikit panas.

"Kriissshh..se-saakkhh"ucap Suho yang sedikit kehilangan nafasnya.

Kris pun melepaskan pagutan mereka telihat benang saliva mereka turun di ujung mulut Suho dan bibir Suho terlihat membengkak olehnya. Kris kembali memeluk Suho dengan erat.

"Kris..aku merindukanmu.."ucap Suho yang kepalanya berada di dada bidnag Kris.

"nado Myeon,aku sangat merindukanmu"ucap Kris dan mengecup kepala Suho dengan sayang.

Suho pun memendamkan kepala ke dada bidang Kris yang sering ia bersandar atau berpelukan. Lama berpelukan yang menyalurkan seluruh kerinduan yang mereka alami,mereka pun melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

"kau tahu myeon,aku hampir melupakan hari ini yang sangat special bagiku."ucap Kris. "jika alarm smarthphoneku tidak berbunyi maka aku gagal myeon."jelas Kris yang sedikit menyesal.

"kau tidak gagal Krisseu,buktinya kau berada disini..jadi aku beruntung memasang alarm di handphonemu setahun yang lalu hahahaha"tawa Suho dan memegang tangan Kris agar ia percaya bahwa ia tidak gagal untuk datang menemuinya di hari ulang tahunnya.

"oh iya.."ucap Kris dan segera mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan terlihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

"Happy Birthday nae anae,Kim Joonmyeon ah ani Wu Joonmyeon..mianhae atas semua kesalahanku myeon,aku harap setelah ini kita terus bersama"ucap Kris dan segera membuka kotak tersebut terlihat sebuah kalung perak yang memiliki bandul huruf berinisial KS.

"Kris.."ucap Suho shock melihat sebuah kalung yang diberikan oleh Kris. Kris pun memakaikan kalung tersebut di leher Suho dan Suho menerimanya.

"gomawo Kris.."ucap Suho dan segera memeluk Kris dengan erat.

"Kris,bagaimana bisa kau menjadi pengatar pizza dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku memesan pizza dan-"ucapan Suho terpotong karena Kris membungkamkan mulutnya dengan bibir Kris. Kris pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan terlihat pout imut dari Suho.

"kau sangat cerewat myeon,okay aku akan menceritakannya nanti aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu..bolehkah?"tanya Kris yang seidkit berharap.

"hmmm bagaimana ya?ne Kris,mandilah..kau tahu kau sangat bau Kris."kekeh Suho.

"kalau aku bau kenapa kau mau memelukku tadi myeon?"goda Kris dan terlihat semburat merah di pipi Suho.

"ah molla,kau tidak lupakan dimana kamar mandinya,Kris?"tanya Suho takut-takut.

"tidak myeon,aku masih mengahafal letak atau sususan dorm Suho."ucap Kris dan sekilas ia mengecup pipi Suho dan terlihat kembali merah merona di pipi Suho.

"aishh jinjja.."rutuK Suho dan Suho menuju kamarnya mungkin ingin merapikan sedikit kamarnya takut-takut Kris akan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin oh maaf maksudnya kamar mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama,Kris pun keluar kamar mandi entah mengapa ia merindukan suasana keributan di dorm ini. Namun itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena masalah Kris dan pihak mantan agensinya itu masih gencatan senjata.

"Suho.."ujar Kris sambil mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Kris pun mencari Suho namun terdengar sedikit keributan di dapur dan Kris langung melesat kesana takut ada maling/sejak kapan di korea ada namanya maling/.

Dan ternyata di dapur terlihat Suho yang sedikit kebingung entah kenapa dan Kris hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

'GREP'

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang yang Suho dapatkan dan Suho tidak kaget ia sudah tahu itu adalah Kris. Itu adalah hobi Kris bila ia sedang ada di dapur.

"aigoo,kau kenapa terlihat bingung myeon?apa kau ingin memasak hmm"tanya Kris yang menaruh kepalanya di pundak Suho.

"kau pasti belum makan Kris,jadi aku ingin memasak tetapi aku baru ingat kalo Kyungsoo sudah memasak tadi."ucap Suho selagi melepaskan pelukannya.

"biarkan seperti ini myeon,aku ingin memelukmu.."ucap Kris dan membenamkan kepalnya di ceruk leher Suho.

"lepaskan Kris,apa kau tidak lapar hmm?"tanya Suho dan sedikit melepaskan kembali pelukan Kris.

"hmm memang sedikit lapar tapi aku tidak lapar lagi myeon,aku sudah kenyang melihatmu."goda Kris.

"maksudmu Kris?"tanya Suho polos dan Kris hanya sweatdrop melihat Suho yang sangaat polos.

"ah lupakan,intinya aku sudah tidak lapar Myeon.."ucap Kris.

"ah baguslah kalo begitu tetapi kau taruh dimana pizza tadi?"tanya Suho polos.

Kris pun menepuk jidatnya,kenapa ia melupakan hal itu ia sudah membayar pizza itu uang tanpa ada kembalian pikir Kris. Kris pun segera menuju pintu dan terlihat pizzanya ternyata masih ada untung sudah ada di dalam dorm kalau tidak ada yang mengambil nantinya batin Kris.

Kris membawa pizza berukuran besar ke dapur dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Suho pun tersenyum lega melihat pizzanya sudah ada dan para member akan senang melihat ia membeli makanan untuk mereka. Tapi tunggu ia merasakan ada yang sedikit janggal.

"astaga! Aku lupa membayarnya"ucap Suho panik dan sedikit kebingung melihat pizzanya belum dibayar.

"tenang saja myeon,aku sudah membayarnya tadi.." ucap Kris sambil terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Kriiiisssss!"ucap Suho kesal dan ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aigoo imutnya wu joonmyeon,kalau bisa aku ingin memakanmu sekarang myeon.."ucap Kris sambil mencubit pipi Suho.

"ah appo Kris.."kesal Suho.

"mianhae myeon,kau terlihat sangat imut dan bibir menggodamu itu.."ujar Kris. Dan sebuah ide melintas di pikiran Suho dan ia segera mendorong Kris hingga pantatnya mencium lantai.

"Yak! Kau tega pada suamimu sendiri myeon..lihat saja nanti.."teriak Kris sambil mengelus pantanya yang mencium lantai tadi.

Kris pun menyusul Suho yang pergi ke kamarnya dan perlahan-lahan ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut tapi ternyata yang Kris dapat adalah..

Seorang Suho menggunakan kemeja putih yang sangat kebesaran dapat di pastikan itu adalah kemeja Kris dan lebih pentingnya lagi Suho tidak menggunakan celana sekali lagi TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN CELANA tetapi ia masih memakai underwarenya /mungkin/.

Kris menelan ludahnya kasar melihat pandangan yang sangat indah apalagi Suho sedang menggigit bibirnya dan memberikan sebuah sexy wink kepada Kris yang mematung di depan pintu.

"Myeon,kau tahu kau sudah membangunkan singa yang sangat lapar.."seringai Kris pun muncul.

"i'm waiting nae handsome hubby"kekeh Suho.

"aku harap kau tidak menyesal nae beautiful wife."smirk Kris pun muncul dan langsung mendorong Suho di kasur.

Kris dan Suho pun memulai aksi mereka dan kita harus meninggalkan mereka karena author takut membuatnya hehehehe.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulaaaannggg!"teriak Chanyeol yang baru pulang dari jepang bersama Sehun tapi dibelakang terlihat dibelakang mereka ada Kai.

"eungghh ..owwhhh..deeper"desah seseorang dari salah satu kamar.

"owh owh god.."teriak sesorang dari salah satu kamar.

Chanyeol,Sehun,dan Kai hanya mematung di depan pintu dan mendadak merinding mendengar desahan dari salah satu kamar mereka.

"Chanyeol hyung kau mendengar hal itu.."Sehun merinding.

"ne Sehunna,aku juga mendengarnya...Kai kau mendengarnya ?"tanya Chanyeol kepada Kai.

"ne aku juga mendengarnya,suaranya seperti..."ucap Kai gantung.

"SUHO HYUNG!"teriak mereka bertiga dan kedua insan yang sedang beradegan panas sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Kris,sepertinya mereka sudah pulang.."tanya Suho takut-takut.

"biarkan saja myeon,aku ingin menyelesakan ini..nikmati saja okay?"tanya Kris dan Suho pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan aktifitas mereka dan yang berda diluar hanya bisa mematung dan terdiam mendengar suara sedikit nista di telinga mereka.

"OWH SHIT AKU MERINDUKAN KYUNGSOO/BAEKHYUN."teriak Kai dan Chanyeol dalam hati berbarengan sedangkan Sehun,ia hanya bisa pasrah bahwa 'Rusa'nya sedang berada di china.

'TING'

Sebuah pesan masuk dari salah satu handphone mereka dan ternyata itu adalah smarthphonenya Sehun. Terlihat sebuah pesan masuk dan Sehun pun segera melihat isi pesan tersebut ternyata isi pesan tersebut.

'Sehunna,Aaku sedang berada di korea..sebaiknya kau datang ke sini. Aku merindukanmu – Xi Luhan'

Melihat isi pesan tersebut Sehun pun langsung menelfonnya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan kedua hyungnya yang terdiam.

Alhasil Kai dan Chanyeol hanya bisa meratapi nasib mereka yang merindukkan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Author note:

Annyeong reader,saya kembali dengan ff baru ini adalah project baut author sendiri karena Suho kemarin ultah jadi author buat ini dan ini siapa yang kangen author baca ini gak papa*siapa yang kangen author?gak ada* sebagai perminta maaf karena lama update yang 'Our Happiness' hehehhe mianhae para reader yang menunggu OH. sekali lagi HAPPY BIRTHDAY 'BELATED' GUARDIAN EXO,SUHO! happy birthday kakeknya TAEHYUNG ini kekekeke. terima kasih udah bacanya dan dukung author terus ya..once again Thank You and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

 _salam,daebaektaeluv_


End file.
